1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method, a recording medium carrying an image processing program, and an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 7A to 7H illustrate an example of images automatically captured by a digital still camera hung near a passenger's seat of a vehicle at intervals of 10 seconds, for example, in a traveling direction. Those images are still images captured by intermittent shooting and have continuity in the content. Thus, if the images are sequentially reproduced at short time intervals, e.g., at time intervals of 0.8 seconds, the images can be seen as if they are flipped through, and a series of motions or changes in scenery can be read although the motions are not smooth.
Hereinafter, the above-described method for sequentially reproducing images captured at predetermined time intervals at short time intervals is called “slide-show reproducing”.
For example, if a user performs intermittent shooting while hanging a digital still camera on his/her neck during sightseeing and if the captured images are reproduced in a slide show, things and situations seen by the user during the sightseeing can be realistically reproduced.
A related-art document includes Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-250117.